Sally King
by Mary Jane Writes
Summary: One-shot! Sally King is Hogwarts new instructor of Muggle and Magic Art, and has always have feelings for certain professor. AU-ish: Snape is alive.


**Disclaimer**: I am in no way gaining money, nor any type of payment with this fanfiction. I just wrote it for fun, and for others to read and enjoy. I do not own anything with exception of my original character Sally King, and the story line of this particular fic.

**Warnings**: Un-beta.

**AU(ish): **Basically, professor Snape is alive. That's why is an AU.

* * *

It was Sally's first day as an instructor at Hogwarts. As she walked to the great hall, she remembered her first day at the magic school when she was only 11 years old. She remembered the candles floating in the ceiling, and the large tables. One table for each house, and one for the professors. She couldn't believe that after so long sitting in the Slytherin table, she came back and sat at the educators table.

She quickly sat on the chair of the former Art class professor. The person who sat next to her was the Defense Against Dark Arts instructor, who recognized the blue-haired girl.

"Miss King, it has been quite a while since we last met." Said the always dry Severus Snape in his monotone voice.

"Indeed professor. It has been a long time, four and a half years" She replied smiling to him "I must admit, I am quite impressed and glad that you are still teaching here. And as the DADA instructor, although if I'm not mistaking you were the headmaster during the battle"

"Must I remind you that I was appointed by Lord Voldemort?" she said quickly.

"I don't think anyone has forgotten about that" she sassed "I know that Ronald hasn't"

"Oh, still friends with Waesley?"

"With all of them actually. As you know both he and Harry are aurors now, and Hermione is still taking classes to be an instructor, she wants to take Professor's McGonagall class. Transfiguration. It's so typical her, always studying." She conclude with a smile "Also I met Draco the other night, I'm not really sure, what his doing now, never the less, he seems alright" She said taking the cup of wine with her pale hand "What about you professor? Or Severus? Guess, I can call you by your name now." Smiled drinking the wine and looking at Snape with her fire tone drizzling eyes.

"Yes, you may. Nothing has change, really, why would it?" asked him serious.

"No reason, sometimes things just change. Take my eyes for example, until my 4th year here I had hazel eyes, then Pansy decided to change one of my ingredients for the last potion we did before Christmas in your class, and now they are these red-orange color." She said "oh, in a less happy notice, my engagement finished 6 months ago."

"You were engaged? Who did you trick? Or was it a love potion? I remember you were quite agile with that particular potion"

"Thanks professor sass. It was Adam Jerkins, the Hufflepuff." The dryness of her tone was almost a copy of his "I couldn't tolerate another moment with that passive scum"

Severus groaned clearly bored of her talking. Neither of them had realized by now that the assorting ceremony had begun. It seemed that a lot of people were Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"Anyway, Sally, what is the class that you are teaching?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Art. 5th floor, south tower. Next to transfiguration, and… your class I believe." She grinned to herself "This should be quite interesting. I am taking the class that professor Burbage used to teach."

"Muggle Arts then?"

"Muggle and Magical Art" she corrected.

During the rest of the dinner, neither said a word to each other. However, Sally held conversations with the different educators that were present at the table. After the banquet was over, and the new students were taken to their houses by the prefects, Sally talked to the headmistress, professor McGonagall. After their brief talk, Sally quickly went to her knew office/classroom to finish organizing her lessons for the next day. She felt nostalgic while she remembered the days of her 3rd year when she first took the class. All the memories passed by, including one of her last year taking the class when Ona Paragnyo, Flora Carrow, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson, were annoying her because she had made a present for professor Snape that Christmas. She laughed dryly to herself and continued to organize the classroom when she noticed a silhouette on the door.

"Professor Snape-I mean, Severus, what are you doing here?"

"It is almost 1:00 am and you are still awake." He paused "Seems like old habits are difficult to let go."

"I was just about to finish"

"I see, was that before or after daydreaming?"

"I wasn't day dreaming! I was just remembering when I used to take this class"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, if you must know, I was remembering 6th year, when Pansy and her friends where bullying me for making you a Christmas present. They were all making fun of me, saying that I was in love with you. I mean, you are still my favorite professor. And yeah, I like you and stuff, but it was nothing" She said without hearing herself "All because I am a half-blood." She sat as she spoke, and sight "But really professor, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you left some candles lit up"

"The only thing here that is lit up is my curiosity" she whispered "Tell me Severus, is there anyone in your life?"

"You know the answer to that better than anyone"

"Well, excuse me for asking. It's just a question. GODS" she yawned.

"You've always ask that"

"I'm curious. What can I say? So, another one… When you woke up after the fight was over, did you ever know who saved you?" She asked calm. He just nodded, and she asked "were you grateful?"

"Yes, and is the only time I will say it."

"Thanks professor" she smiled and stood up beginning to walk out the door towards her dormitory, turning off the candles and exiting out with Severus as a companion "last question. Have you ever like someone?"

"Yes."

"Who? No. Wait. I know. "She said "But she doesn't count. I mean, after all this happened… Have you like someone else besides her?"

He didn't give her an answer. And his silence told her the truth.

"I understand" She sighted, and looked at the floor for a second, when they finally got to her dormitory. She turned around to face him and said "I hope you find someone" she smiled to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before saying good night, and entering her room.

* * *

**A/N: **first fic in the HP fandom. Reviews and critics are welcome.


End file.
